Containers exist for holding and selectively dispensing medicinal products. Such devices usually consist of a reservoir for holding the medicinal product and a lid to secure the medicinal product inside the container. Some containers also include a dispenser, such as a dropper, measuring spoon, or cup to aid in dispensing the product to a user. For example, droppers are often built into the lid of a medicine bottle to dispense medicine, such as cold medicines, vitamins or the like, to children. In private households, such dispensers are used by adults to selectively dispense a desired dose of product to children. However, it is often difficult to determine the proper amount of product to be administered, measure the dose, and then dispense the product. Cross contamination between users of the same container/dispenser is also a problem.
Disposable unit-dose dispensers have been developed to dispense a single dose of product to a user. These dispensers are typically opened by simply removing a foil seal or twisting off a breakable tab of the dispenser. However, because these dispensers are easily opened by children, they are generally not suitable for dispensing medicinal products or other products that are potentially hazardous to children. Recently, some manufacturers have begun selling medicinal products in unit-dose dispensers by sealing them in a secondary child-resistant packaging. However, the secondary child-resistant packaging increases the manufacturing cost associated with the product, and has not proven to be sufficiently child resistant.